New Decisions
by Kabuki1
Summary: *COMPLETE* After losing the Millennium Eye, Pegasus decides to try making amends. Can he go through with it, and even so, how will Yugi and the gang react to a seemingly reformed Pegasus?
1. Inspiration

Behold, the Dreaded Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Pegasus, or anyone else. Summary: After losing the Millennium Eye, Pegasus decides to try making amends. Can he go through with it, and even so, how will Yugi and the gang react to a seemingly reformed Pegasus?  
  
*****  
New Decisions  
  
By Kabuki  
  
April 2003  
*****  
I listened to the lapping of the waves far, far down below my window. The surf, endlessly pounding away at the sandy beaches, would perhaps finally overcome the small island if given the time. A thoroughly depressing thought, considering how much time and effort he'd put into the landscaping, the trinkets, and the castle itself.  
  
The Eye, the Eye, my kingdom for the Eye. It had been there so long, so soon after Cecelia's . . . passing. He'd grown accustomed to the voices, the migraines, the dizziness and the pressure of thoughts, other people's thoughts, clanging about in his head. Now, there was only silence.  
  
"Here we go" The silver-haired man pressed a plush pillow to his face, wrapping his arms around it tightly, determined this time. The first few moments were alright, but then his lungs began to quiver, then spasm. His head ached, and an extreme dizziness took control. "Patience. You've got to hold on just a while more. Just a while more." His arms began to shake, so he gripped the pillow tighter. His lungs were burning, but he had to last. He had to make it work this time. What would he do if it didn't work? There was nothing else except death, or so he thought. His arms finally weakened at the same moment his lungs nearly exploded, leaving him gulping the air in great gasps. A few moments later he was laying flat on his back, the ceiling once again clearly focused. "Damn."  
  
He lifted the pillow again and pressed it experimentally to his face, holding it, then lifting it again. "Down, hold, lift, repeat." The pillow had collaborated with his own hands to betray. Somehow, the safety catch, the animal part of him that truly didn't want to die, just wouldn't allow any self-smothering.  
  
"Down, hold, lift, repeat . . ."  
  
He sat up suddenly, tossing the pillow across the room, and cradled his head in his hands. The pillow collided with something, toppled it, smashed it. Again it had betrayed.  
  
A knock at the door, then the hesitant voice of Croquet, "Sir? Are you-"  
  
"Leave me!"  
  
"But it's been a whole week, Mister Pegasus, sir, and the board members are getting restless."  
  
Pegasus growled, his remaining eye furiously contracted. "I said, LEAVE!"  
  
"A thousand apologies, sir!" Click, the door closed, and Pegasus collapsed back to count the ceiling tiles. He knew there were exactly two thousand six hundred and eighty-two of them, but he counted anyway. It was something to distract, anyway. Something to take his mind off the pain of loss. He felt for the Eye again, but felt no cool metal. Only his own tender flesh.  
  
But back to the tiles. They were much simpler to ponder.  
  
One, two, three . . .  
  
He woke again sometime later. The sun had risen, and with a hiss he threw his last remaining pillow at the window shade. As though that would help. He blinked slowly, savoring the sensation, the feel of the muscle movement. He wanted a comic, but somehow didn't feel up to reading it. His patience had been thin lately. Strange considering how long he'd been cooped up in his room. He rubbed his temples and glanced around, his gaze settling on the desk by the window. The vase was gone, surely that had been what he'd smashed last night but the mess had already been removed, picked up and cleaned, as though the vase had never been there. In its place was a covered silver platter, a glass of orange juice, and his medication. Painkillers, antibiotics, and vitamins to compensate for his poor eating habits as of late.  
  
He hated medication. After sampling the juice and finding it palatable (freshly squeezed, no pulp), he carried the pills to the bathroom where he flushed them down the toilet. At one time he might have laughed as they went round and round, but he just didn't feel up to it.  
  
Pegasus carefully showered, dressed, combed his hair from his face, tied the silver mane with a black ribbon, and studied the gaping hole in his face where the Millennium Eye had been. He ran his pale fingers over the hole, morbid curiosity driving him to poke at the caked and scabby skin until it hurt. He stood up straight and stared a moment longer at the strange curiosity in the mirror. "Ghastly," he muttered, and let his hair fall over the wound. Who would look upon him now without shrieking, he wondered, if they knew what lay behind the pale curtain of hair?  
  
He sat down at his desk with his wet silver hair about his shoulders and stared blankly out the picture window. For so long there had been activity. The duelists had peopled his cold hermitage with their hopes, their dreams, their talk and gossip. Despite his interests in the Millennium Pieces, he'd been quietly grateful for their company. Now, though, the boats were gone, the beaches were empty. The castle was a tomb once more, an edifice built for a dead woman. In this case, as in the rituals of ancient Egypt, he had buried himself with his beloved, doomed to wander the halls of his tomb until his death.  
  
A realization set in that he'd been trying to ignore for a week: he would never restore his beloved Cecelia. Despite his best intentions, he had failed.  
  
He waited for some emotion to come, some wail of grief or fury at his own incompetence; but he remained blank, simply staring out over the water. Something deep inside shifted, yes, but nothing like the great beast which had once torn his mind apart with thoughts of revenge, of desire, of longing. Something was different. Thoughts of Cecelia made him sad, true, but did not open the vast floodgate of emotion as they once had. As he stared out the window, he wondered what was happening in the world. People, he thought, had become little more than disposable pawns in the past six years since his beloved had passed. Now he craved company. He looked at the room, his own plush bedroom, and saw a chamber devoid of life. Empty. Peopled by mere things.  
  
He desired the Eye, the feel of it, the power. He was sure he could find that brat Bakura . . . but then he thought of Cecelia and paused. The damn Eye, was it more important? When had the Millennium Items and the temptation of raw power taken priority? He looked at his hands, their perfectly manicured appearance unsettling. When he'd painted, his hands had always been dirty. Now they seemed sterile somehow. How long since he'd held brush to canvas, the scent of turpentine in his clothes and paint caked beneath his fingernails?  
  
He honestly couldn't remember.  
  
Pegasus stood, gazing out over the water and for the first time, he felt drawn to those from whom he had so carefully isolated himself. He thought of leaving right then, of summoning the helicopter and flying into the city to mingle, to enjoy, to live; but his mind, ever planning and self- conscious, replayed the events of late. The stealing of souls, lying, cheating, and the pure pleasure he'd taken in the pain of others until . . . until a certain fair-haired Bakura-boy had bested him at a duel. Beaten when he'd least expected to be beaten. And then . well, could anyone say he'd used the Eye wisely? Now that he thought about it, he'd treated the power quite childishly, lording his superiority over others. Further isolating himself. He thought of Yugi Mutoh, a child so naive and innocent - so like he'd once been before death and the harsh realities of life had exposed him to the world. And that arrogant fool Seto Kaiba, so sure of himself even in failure, so determined to save the one person he loved more than himself. It seems sheer hypocrisy to hate anyone with such similar goals and ideals.  
  
Pegasus sighed. He might have formed bonds with those boys, might have enjoyed their conversation and, for the first time in a long time, found himself appreciated for his wit, his knowledge of things besides duel monsters, and his natural talent. It was still so tempting to go to them, to speak with them. He wanted to ask if young Yugi had been cursed as he had been by the Millennium Item. If the voices in his head whispered things in the night he daren't tell anyone. But after what he'd done . . . they would reject him, of course, as everyone but Cecelia had always rejected him.  
  
He opened the double doors and stepped onto the balcony, the wind rejuvenating him, blowing away his heavy thoughts. "Well, dear boy, what will you do now? Are you a man, or a mouse?"  
  
The spreading sunlight glinted in his hair as Pegasus gazed about the perimeter and, spotting the helicopter pilot strolling through the jungle at the edge of the beach, he cupped his hands and cried out, "Hey! Mister helicopter-pilot-guy! I've a job for you, indolent man!"  
This is my first Yugioh fic, so please review. /\_~ 


	2. Bearing Gifts

Part Two  
*******  
It took a little time for him to prepare for the meeting. Firstly, he had to find out where Yugi and Kaiba lived. It would probably be better if he just chose one, preferably the first he ran into so the rejection would come quicker. That way, if necessary, he could return to his island with fresh emotions. Whether they rebuked or accepted him, he'd have something to go on in life. Any assessment was better than none at all. He found their personal information within the files of those who had registered for the Tournament, and a little extra digging revealed the critical information: school, homes, and places of employment with office hours. He smiled and clapped his hands, twirling in his rolling desk chair. He kicked off from the computer desk and whizzed across the parquet floor to his filing cabinet. This was assignment number two: how to make amends. "The best way to make up for something," he reasoned as he fished around the disorganized folders, "is with a peace offering!"  
  
When he found what he'd been searching for, he leapt from the chair and laughed. "Perfect! How can Yugi-boy resist when I come bearing such a pretty present." Pegasus tucked the card in the lace of his poet shirt beneath the cuff of his jacket sleeve. "Alright, that's done. Now what else . . . oh yes. The drudgery of masquerade."  
  
Boots clicking on the wooden floor, he strolled across the expansive chamber to his bathroom. He stared in the mirror and frowned. "I doubt even hair can cover it forever, and I don't need children crying at every turn. They'll give away my position." He studied himself in the mirror critically, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it! A glass eye - no . . . no, that's far too gaudy."  
  
He'd enjoyed gaudy art for a long time. His father had decorated the entire mansion with all manner of high priced tasteless trash. All had changed when he'd met Cecelia and had begun to study the masters, picking up techniques here and there, searching for his own unique style. He eventually settled on a sort of Romantic Realism inspired by the masterful work of Rosetti. Like that lovesick fool, he too had been obsessed with a woman who, consequently, appeared in nearly every single portrait. Every woman had her hair, her eyes, her lips. Every goddess and nymph in mythology had taken the shape of the woman he loved.  
  
He thought of the expansive portrait of Cecelia that hung across from his bed. He had long ago memorized every curve, every nuance of light in her golden hair and the blush in her cheeks. Memories of sunny days spent working in the field and then the studio as she sat so patiently. So still. He wondered, if he had just spent less time painting and more time being with her, would things have been any different? He closed his eye and could almost feel the sun on his back and her soft hand in his own, laughing as she pulled him away from his work. "You'll never get anywhere if you paint all day. Besides, why do you need a picture when I'm right here?"  
  
Right here. Yes, at the time. Now all he had left was a portrait. Perhaps he'd misjudged his feelings. Perhaps he still longed for her as he had always longed for her, the feeling growing more keen since her death. The pain well of pain shifted a little, and he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and taking deep breaths. "No. No point. Don't get distracted. You are on a mission. You've drawn your hand, now play it. No sense in acting like a fool." He sighed, trying to focus on the matter at hand as the pain which suddenly threatened to overwhelm him dwindled once again. "My eye. I have to use something. I will not be seen with a gaping hole in my face."  
  
In the end, Croquet provided a simple black patch.  
  
Pegasus arrived in Tokyo before noon. The helicopter pilot had dropped him off in a local park. When he was needed, Pegasus would contact him via cell phone.  
  
But oh, how would he ever find his little dueling companions? He looked to the left, then the right, and with a shrug began walking straight. He'd memorized the layout of the city and the exact location of each important spot, but somehow the theatrical side of him always wanted the appearance of innocent confusion. He smiled, looking up into the glorious sun as he waited for the streetlight to indicate that crossing the street would be safe.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Pegasus smiled most charmingly at the fellow pedestrian near his elbow, "Hmm? Yes?"  
  
"The friggin' light's changed. You've been standing here for fifteen minutes!" The man snapped his fingers in the face of the platinum-haired man. "Wake up, fag-boy!"  
  
Pegasus just shrugged. People never seemed to change. 


	3. Hello Again!

Thanks everyone for the wonderfully kind reviews! Seeing as this is my first Yugioh fic, I'm really happy that the Pegasus fans are enjoying it! CKthePhantomess, Steve-Otaku and SweetCandie, I promise that I'll be careful with the feelings of dear Pegasus. Sakuya, you know it's not in Yugi's nature to be cruel. He just has a highly protective Yami, that's all. Thanks for the kind words everyone! The encouragement really boosts my confidence in this new fandom. *g*  
  
To clear up confusion, I'm relying soley on the American dubbed (yeah, DUBBED) version. To resolve conflict, though, I've combined Pegasus' name. Hey, he's rich and from a wealthy family. Methinks long names are not uncommon. So, I refer to him as Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford. Hope that doesn't shatter anyone's ideals. It really helps me to clarify things. =)  
  
So You Know: Whether Yami or Yugi are in the soul chamber at the time, the interior monologue is distinguished with :: blah blah ::  
  
Also, I'm open to suggestions. If I screw up any details, remember that I'm relatively new to the fandom. I'll just factor in the corrections. =)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Part Three  
  
* *  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe all this homework! I'm gonna croak from math overload!"  
  
Yugi suppressed a snicker. Joey was an absolute mess, carrying his books like a curse. "Really, Joey, I'm in the same class. It's not that bad."  
  
"If you say so, Yug, but my back keeps sayin' somethin' else."  
  
"Well if you weren't always caught playing duel monsters in class -"  
  
Joey groaned, shifting the massive pile of books in his hands. "I wasn't playing! I'll have you know that I was trading for better cards, that's all." He grinned. "The better ta kick your -" But Yugi had stopped in their tracks, nearly causing Joey to fall over him. He teetered a little, rocked backward, then planted his feet firmly again. "Yugi, what's the big . . . deal . . .?"  
  
There, standing as though he always met them after school, was Pegasus J. Crawford himself. Joey felt his jaw tighten at the sight of the man who'd stolen Yugi's Grandpa's soul. Anyone who forced poor Yugi through shit like that just wasn't on Joey's list of favorite people. As Pegasus lifted his right hand in a modest wave, Joey dropped his books and leapt in front of Yugi. "What do you want, ya damn soul-stealing thief!"  
  
Pegasus dropped his hand limply, the eager smile melting effortlessly into the smug look every dualist at the Tournament had grown accustomed to seeing. "Oh . . . just passing through. Enjoying the scenery." He stared pointedly at the pile of school texts on the ground. "Such manners your doggie has, Yugi-boy. If you can't housebreak him properly, I'm certain I could pay for a trainer."  
  
Joey sneered. "Aw, cram it, Pegasus! You lost to Yugi fair and square, so get lost!"  
  
Yugi all the while was staring at the silver-haired man curiously. His hair was arranged to cover the Millennium Eye as usual, but behind the curtain of silver hair, a black shape which must have been a patch was affixed. ::Yami, I don't sense anything menacing from him anymore. No power at all.:: He felt Yami's agreement, and then the low words, ::I'll handle this, Yugi. I'm not sure why he's missing the Millennium Eye, but I'll take no chances with this foe.:: Yami then emerged, his eyes taking on the confidence of endless experience as he gently moved Joey aside and stepped forward. "What business have you here, Pegasus. I have no obligation to duel you."  
  
Pegasus nodded curtly, "Indeed, I didn't come to challenge you. I came to mend a few things and then be off again." He smirked. "Surely you, the spirit within the Millennium Puzzle, don't see me as a threat. Well, not as much of one obviously." He strode toward Yami Yugi and held up his hands. "See? No tricks." Then he leaned close to Joey, a look of consternation on his face. "Hmm. but what's this? Aha! Sir, did you know this valuable card was stuck in your ear?"  
  
Joey swatted the offending presence away. "My dad used to pull the same stunt, and it wasn't impressive then."  
  
Pegasus' brow furrowed a little, but he merely handed the card to Yugi. "Yes, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I heard Kaiba destroyed your Grandfather's copy of the card, so I give this to you in its stead."  
  
Joey leaned over Yugi's shoulder to stare at the card. It seemed genuine, but Joey glared at Pegasus again. "Ok, so who'd you rip off ta get this?"  
  
"Really, as though I don't keep extra copies of every card ever manufactured. I'm not quite that pathetic, Joey Wheeler, that I would stoop to stealing this simple card." Pegasus sighed softly and nodded. "Well, there you go. Now," he turned on his heel sharply, "I bid you good afternoon."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Pegasus glanced over his shoulder to see Yugi looking at him curiously. "If this is for my Grandpa then you should give it to him yourself."  
  
The older man chuckled, slipping his hand into his pocket. The idea of actually visiting someone whose soul he'd stolen was not the most promising of thoughts. "I . . . don't think so."  
  
"That is, if you truly wish to make amends."  
  
The two stared at each other, Yami trying to inspect every possible motive while Yugi waited for some sort of a signal. Pegasus smoothed his jacket. He already knew the city by heart, but for him a short walk had always been a good way to make conversation. He put on his best indolent and, most importantly, innocent expression. "Very well, then, may I ask where your Grandfather lives?"  
  
"Not where he lives, but where he works." Yami Yugi nodded reassuringly to Joey, though the boy was fuming. "Right this way."  
  
The day was sunny, the wind was scarce, and Pegasus felt a little better with each step. He'd nearly left the encounter as a lost cause, but now he felt he might actually be getting somewhere. He closed his eyes, wondering why he didn't come to the beautiful city more often, and took a deep breath of the not-so-fresh air. "Your pollution makes the city smell quite unique." He received only silence for that remark, something he'd received in large doses the entire stroll. He wondered why. Perhaps he was not acting according to their strange customs, their peculiar concept of friendship. He thought back, trying to remember how they'd acted on the island and in particular what words they'd said that he could shuffle and deal as his own; but alas he'd not paid their words any mind back then. He'd been focused on other things. For an instant he tried to use his Millennium Eye to reveal their thoughts, but after a moment he remembered it was no longer there. He wanted to reach up again and caress the gaping wound, but kept his composure. His hands began to shake, so he slipped them into his pockets.  
  
While Pegasus kept his thoughts to himself, Yami and Yugi exchanged a detailed conversation concerning the entire situation. Yugi was concerned about bringing a man like Pegasus back to his Grandfather's shop, but Yami has assuaged his fears. ::The Millennium Eye is gone, Yugi, and though he retains some of the energy from it I am quite sure he cannot steal any souls or access the other magic which he once wielded. I will protect your Grandfather myself if I must.::  
  
"But what if he decides to attack. I shouldn't have invited him. I should have just -"  
  
::There is no need for your pain, Yugi. I will defend anyone who needs defending, and eliminate any who harms your loved ones. This I promise you.::  
  
Joey could hear Yugi speaking to himself, but couldn't make out any words. Pegasus seemed uninterested, but obviously heard too. Why couldn't they just hang back and talk? Did they have to chat at the enemy's elbow?  
  
Finally the threesome stood outside the comic shop owned by Yugi's Grandfather. Pegasus chuckled to himself, "Ah. That explains it. A comic shop. With cards. No wonder."  
  
Yugi stared dumbfounded. "Well, my Grandfather is a great duelist."  
  
"He might'a joined the tournament if you hadn't attacked him."  
  
Pegasus rolled his eyes. "Really, you two are so testy." He patted Joey on the head before he strolled into the store.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Joey was seething as Yugi quickly followed Pegasus into the shop. "That guy has serious issues." 


	4. Phoney BlueEyes

Part Four:  
  
"OooOOhhh! Pokemon! D&D! Magic the Gathering - Yea!"  
  
It was rather disconcerting for the two teens to watch their mutual enemy race for the gaming section with such glee. Yugi and Joey stood speechless in the door as Pegasus rummaged through the aisles. "I haven't been in a comic book store in so long! All my Funny Bunny comics are delivered factory direct." Pegasus sifted through the Magic cards, wrinkling his nose a little. "That's what Kaiba should learn: never change the rules too frequently. It alienates instead of rewards the older players. Wow, and a new set of cards. They should realize such a plan will force them to bar the use of original cards as well to promote sales." He brightened as he flipped through the plastic display pages. "But the artwork is remarkably good here and there. It won't save their game though!" He turned to Yugi and Joey with a mischievous grin that made both friends involuntarily go on the offensive. "Did you hear that silly Seto Kaiba has funded some new version of the game? Dice or something . . . quite an oddity." He paused, his eye narrowed. "May I ask what exactly you two are staring at?"  
  
Joey threw one hand behind his head, grinning widely. "Ah, nothin'!"  
  
Yugi sighed, stepping forward. "Actually, Pegasus, we were wondering . . ."  
  
But then, a new figure appeared in the room. Yugi's eyes widened as Grandpa gasped. "What . . . Maximillion Pegasus? Where . . . what are you doing in my shop?" He looked to Yugi and Joey in the doorway and drew his own conclusions. "What are you doing to my Yugi! Haven't you done enough!"  
  
Pegasus smirked and reached into his inside coat pocket. "Well, actually . . . " Then he grinned, holding out the rare card, "I came to give this to you!" He walked forward and placed the card upon the counter face up. "Here you are, Grandfather of Yugi Moto!"  
  
Grandpa stared at the card, then glared at his so-called beneficiary. "You came to give me a card?"  
  
"Mmhmm." Pegasus nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"It looks like a fake."  
  
"Fake?! What do you mean, fake?"  
  
"It looks unplayed. No card this valuable could avoid looking worn."  
  
"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Well, fine then!" Pegasus snatched the card up and flipped it up his sleeve with the ease of an expert cheater. "Humph! Since I've arrived I've been mocked, ignored, and talked down to, but I will not tolerate being called a perpetuator of counterfeit cards of my own design!" He straightened his suit crisply. "You people are uncommonly rude, and your city is appalling. I was better off remaining at home."  
  
At this point Joey lost his cool. He charged up, staring at his foe with a raised fist. "Yer the one that attacked us! What'd ya expect us ta do, just play nice and act cool about it? No way!"  
  
Pegasus sneered, his distaste for the blond duelist made obvious. "I expected this sort of behavior from you, little Joey; however I can't simply . . ." Suddenly the world seemed to spin a little, and the place where the Millennium Eye had been for so many years began to throb. He swayed on his feet and put his hands to his face, breathing heavily. It happened sometimes. The Eye . . . if only he had the Eye. But, no . . . he didn't want it really. He had to fight the temptation now that he finally had a choice in the matter. Cecelia wouldn't approve . . .  
  
He felt a hand on his arm and the world seemed to regain coherence. He didn't feel like he was caught in a whirlwind anymore and, exhausted, he leaned on the counter, his head down so they wouldn't see the strain which contorted his features. He clenched the counter top desperately, rooting himself in reality somewhat as the remainder of what had become commonplace ran its course. A moment of clarity occurred, as his mind reached out, uncontrolled now without the Eye, and located something of interest. He could feel the dark forces moving. Someone was trying to use the Millennium Eye. If he could only discover where and who . . .  
  
"Pegasus?"  
  
And just as quickly as it had begun, the moment ceased, the influence of the Shadow Realm faded, and Pegasus was once again rooted in reality. His breathing was still labored moments later when he finally answered. "It's . . . nothing . . ."  
  
Yami, who had been silent all this time, whispered into Yugi's mind, ::Pegasus' power just surged for a moment, Yugi. He was uncontrolled and unfocused without the Millennium Eye but still amazingly powerful for someone without any item whatever. Not quite as strong as during the tournament when we fought, but still impressive.::  
  
Yugi nodded, and touched Pegasus' shoulder in concern. "Does this happen often?"  
  
Pegasus stood, and smoothed his hair over his left eye methodically. His left hand lingered there a moment, touching the patch before with a jerk the hand was pulled away, concealed in a pocket. "I assure you there is nothing to worry about. Hmm. now where were we? Ah yes. I was insulted and leaving."  
  
But Grandpa cleared his throat, "I was expecting Yugi's friends and had prepared lunch. There's always more than enough so I suppose you're welcome to stay." Then he glared, his eyes hard as diamonds. "But if you hurt my grandchild I'll make you wish you were never born, do you hear?"  
  
Pegasus stared wide-eyed, one delicately lifted eyebrow the only measure of his surprise. Even Joey had no reply for that. 


	5. PostModern Mad Tea Party

Thanks to everyone who's been following, but especially to Amber for her kind encouragement! Yep, I'm a fast poster, and I freak out if I get behind in any way. I've already go this story done, so posting is the easy part. If I'm posting too fast for everyone, do let me know. I'm accustomed to a message board format where I must post every day to hold the interest of my readers. Again, if you respond I'll appreciate it. My muse is working overtime lately, but she always appreciates kind words and/or advice. If you love Pegasus, tell me! We should form a support group or something. ;-)  
  
* * *  
  
Part Five:  
  
Pegasus sat very quietly at the head of the table opposite Grandpa and felt very, very stupid for ever thinking that visiting Yugi Moto was a good idea. The girl Tea and her shark-headed companion had both arrived and responded in the same general way as everyone else, practically throwing themselves in front of little Yugi with little or no regard for themselves. It was funny, actually. If they had any real clue just how powerful the Millennium Puzzle could be, they'd simply sit back and allow their shorter friend to make his own decisions. He studied them all carefully. Really, they reminded him more and more of his own board members, the way they sat on all sides of him and stared distrustfully. Not a word was spoken for a long time, everyone was staring, and Pegasus had a sneaky suspicion that someone had sneaked meat into his rice cakes. It just seemed like something that Grandfather would do.  
  
No one had spoken the entire time, eating silently and exchanging curious glances. It was obvious no one knew what to say or were refraining from saying what they wanted to say. Conversation was pointless. No one felt comfortable talking freely.  
  
All in all, the entire escapade could be chalked up as quite the faux pas. Not a pretty situation in which to find yourself, but it didn't worry Pegasus. Sure he was off his home turf, but really he felt that he was still capable of maintaining some control over the situation. There was no way he would abandon this particular party without a little fun. Hell, he'd already shot himself in the foot - why not saw off the leg while he was at it and be done with the whole ordeal?  
  
He picked at his food, not really hungry despite the occasional appraising glares Yugi's Grandfather kept sending him from across the table. He hadn't been hungry for a long time. Even before the Eye had been stolen, his appetite had diminished to nearly nothing. When he sipped his water, he wished it was wine. He really did have a splitting headache. His empty eye socket was throbbing, pulsing so painfully that it seemed to be on fire.  
  
"Oh," he said, reaching into his left inside pocket. "I almost forgot." It was there, hidden away because he really did want to forget about them. Nevertheless, if he returned to the island and Croquet discovered the unused medication . . . well, it just wouldn't be pretty. The packet was a small brown envelope, no larger than a business card and affixed with a small metal clasp which Pegasus deftly unfastened. He shook the contents of the packet onto the table beside his lunch, sighing as he saw Croquet had indeed remembered all the pills. He examined each pill closely. He knew from experience that the aspirin were definitely required, so he singled them out and put them to the side.  
  
"What, you're a druggie now?"  
  
Pegasus glanced up slowly, recognizing the voice as belonging to the girl Téa. Not that her voice was unremarkable, only that she was the only female in the room. He was not surprised to find everyone at the table staring at him, their eyes moving back and forth between his two pill piles, the packet, and his face. He rolled his eye dramatically. "You people really do need to get out more. Don't you know anyone else you can bother?"  
  
But by now, everyone was interested. Joey and the shark-headed Tristan looked at each other before the blond asked, "What are all those?"  
  
Pegasus grinned. "Heroin. In pill form. It's the latest rage in America." At the shocked look on their faces he threw back his head and laughed. "You really are naïve!" He shook his head, attempting to recover himself. "No, it's my medication. My *required* medication."  
  
Tristan was the next to pose a question. "So, what are the two piles for?"  
  
"Well, pile one will become my definitely going to take pile. Pile two is my maybe some other time pile." He sighed. "I suppose now I'll have to announce each pill?" Everyone nodded. In the extreme lack of conversation, it seemed that the kids had become voracious for anything to talk about. Pegasus was not at all comfortable being the subject of such desperate talk. He cleared his throat, slipping into his business persona. "Very well. These are aspirin. Very, very necessary around here, and the small orange capsules are pain killers." He stared at them. "Satisfied?"  
  
Joey was not, of course. "But what're the big ones?"  
  
"Oh . . . well . . ." Pegasus muttered something, cleared his throat, and averted his eyes. "Antidepressants. They are definitely going in the maybe later pile." With that he began to quickly organize, resulting in the aspirin alone being downed all at once with a swallow of water.  
  
Téa grinned. "I never thought you'd be a hypochondriac."  
  
"I'm not a hypochondriac."  
  
Joey looked confused, and waved to get the girl's attention. "What's a hypochondri-whatever?"  
  
The girl Téa rolled her eyes while the pointy-headed Tristan smacked him. "It means," said the girl, "You always think your sick but you aren't."  
  
Yugi cocked his head. "Why didn't you take the pain killers?"  
  
"They don't work."  
  
Joey watched as Pegasus began gathering the extra pills and placed them back in the packet, rubbing the back of his head where his friend had slugged him. "And aspirin does?"  
  
"No, that was the result of too many idiotic and prying questions."  
  
Grandpa stood and collected his plate. "I'll be at the register if anyone needs me." He ruffled Yugi's spiky hair affectionately. "If he gives you any trouble, let me know and I'll have him arrested." He leveled a long stare at Pegasus who by this time was accustomed to that same look everywhere. "I don't trust anyone who won't even eat my cooking."  
  
"But there's meat in it! I'm a vegetarian!"  
  
"Excuses come quite easily to you, I've noticed. Very well, Pegasus, I'll leave it at that; but I will not tolerate your presence any longer. I'll be at the register." And with that, Grandpa vanished through the doorway to the main part of the store.  
  
Pegasus smiled slyly. "Well at least I know where you'll be when I need to check out. I saw quite a few things I might be interested in. That is unless you're still in the habit of insulting paying customers."  
  
Téa frowned at the unwelcome guest, always eager to protect whoever received the brunt of an attack. "Hey, that was just mean!"  
  
The teens all glared at their guest silently as the uncomfortable angry silence of before resurrected itself. Pegasus rubbed his temples furiously. Stay calm, he thought. I can leave in just a little while. It was taking every bit of self-control he could muster to refrain from retaliating to the barrage of rudeness. Couldn't they just forget about a little soul- stealing here and there? It really seemed ridiculous to carry such a long- lasting grudge. His eye was really painful, searing in a worse way than normal. He considered the pain killers for a moment, but decided against them. The pain he felt was magical. No scientific means would make it stop.  
  
It was little Yugi's voice that broke the silence. "I'm sorry about that, Pegasus. My Grandpa is very protective of me. I'm sure he didn't mean to be so mean to you." Joey, Tea, and Tristan stared at their friend as though he'd grown a second limb. Each one looked about to protest, so Yugi decided to continue. "Guys c'mon, he really is trying to be nice. Why else would he come all the way here and put up with this? He can't hurt us anymore. I don't trust him anymore than you do, but it seems wrong to snap at him like that."  
  
Pegasus regarded Yugi coolly. "I don't need your sympathy, Yugi-boy. Just because you hold a Millennium Item and I do not does not render me incapable of doing harm." Then he stiffened, sucking in a breath. Someone was coming. The vision of earlier returned, someone trying to use the Eye but failing. Somehow it was significant.  
  
At the exact moment that Pegasus turned his gaze upon the door, everyone heard the comic shop's door chimes ring and the pleasant greeting offered by Grandpa. A moment later, Bakura stepped into the room, his eyes innocently happy to see his friends. Tea greeted him happily, already explaining the situation while Joey and Tristan waved and smiled. Had he thought to notice, Bakura might have noticed that Yugi paid him little mind, watching Pegasus the entire time as something like understanding spread across his young features.  
  
Pegasus was very pale. One slender hand had crawled up his face, instinctively covering the place where the Millennium Eye had once been. 


	6. Face to Face

Part Six:  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura took the seat Grandpa had vacated, and for the first time his eyes locked with the man at the other end of the table. They stared transfixed for a long time. Slowly, Pegasus lowered his hand, but it was trembling. He knew. That boy was the one who had done it, though not the one exactly. His darker half was hidden away, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Pegasus felt sheer unadulterated fury rising, his eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth. "Bakura," he managed, anger making his accent crisp and clipped. "What a lovely if not entirely unexpected surprise." It was coming again, the Voice of the Eye, and like an unseen laser beam he felt it's blind, ravenous gaze fix upon him and call. They were like two halves of the same being, the same force. Without one the other was incomplete. Pegasus gripped his own knees tightly, trying to remain in control, to keep from leaping on the table and diving for the boy, tearing at his pockets like a madman, searching, searching . . .  
  
"What are you doing here?" The boy looked to Yugi, his eyes innocent and wide. "And I don't understand. How did you know I'd be here, Pegasus? I was on holiday with my family, only just returned today." He was genuinely clueless, which gave Pegasus pause. Did he not know what he carried, what was echoing like a silent endless cry? The sheer innocence in those eyes was infinitely deceptive, and the hatred, the blind desire for revenge leapt up again. He beat it back, closing his eyes and placing the mental barriers he'd so long ago learned to construct. It did no good. The Eye was Pegasus as Pegasus was the Eye.  
  
"I felt you coming. I've felt you since I got here, since the final day of the Tournament, I have sensed you, moving back and forth across continents. You cloud your presence cheaply as an amateur. I have felt each movement, each expression of shock and greedy lust. Every time you reached for your pockets I screamed. I knew you were coming, but not until just a moment ago." He smiled a cold, mirthless smile. "My senses are not as keen as they were before that fateful eve on Duelist Kingdom, but I'm sure you knew that." Bakura was confused and frightened, his large innocent eyes wide and blank as the abyss. The rest of Yugi's friends were struck speechless, looking from Pegasus to their friend. It was obvious who they would side with. Argument was a moot point.  
  
Yugi and his yami watched with deceptive aloofness. They alone understood the meaning and the threat their recent guest now posed. Somehow Bakura had stolen the Millennium Eye, had brought it with him every time he'd traveled, and yet had managed to hide its presence even from Yami Yugi. The decision was made, and Yugi's darker half shifted to better protect his young charges. No matter what Bakura had done, Yami was bound to protect the friends of his akibo.  
  
Pegasus stood, and Yami stood as well, causing a ripple of tension throughout the room. The older man was transfixed, his remaining eye focused on someplace behind the table on Bakura's person. He was tensed, ready to pounce, and Yami felt for his deck. If Pegasus moved forward even slightly, that would be the cue to summon a monster from the Shadow Realm to restrain him.  
  
The silver-haired man licked his lips, his eye wide and slightly glazed as he stared with something like desire. He seemed to be listening to something, and his hands were like claws on the wooden table. Then without a word, he blinked, shook his head, and turned for the door in a near run. "I must go."  
  
Yami watched in amazement, unsure of his opponent's intentions. He surveyed the scene, taking careful account of each of Yugi's friends. Tea seemed outraged, furious that Pegasus would be so cruel after Yugi had defended him. Tristan was staring at Yami, most likely awaiting some sort of expression of reaction or outrage. Only Joey spoke, "What the hell was that about, Bakura? He was being a good sport. He was dealable for a while, then suddenly you show up and he's a wacko again. What exactly do you have in your pocket?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, seemingly torn. He reached into his pocket numbly, his eyes looking only at Yami as he retrieved a small parcel, wrapped in black cloth. He stared at it in surprise, as though a magician had performed some spectacular trick. His eyes shimmered on the verge of tears, and Tea stood immediately, pulling him into a comforting embrace. Bakura did not respond, only stared as the silver tears broke, running down his porcelain cheeks. "What . . . is this? I . . . how did it?"  
  
"Gimme that!" Joey snatched the parcel away resulting in Bakura sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Tea hugged him again and glared at Joey. "Don't unwrap that! Leave poor Bakura alone. Hasn't that meanie Pegasus done enough already?"  
  
"I just wanna see what it is." Joey peeled back the cloth slowly, revealing a hint of gold. It looked like a lump of metal, perfectly rounded. Joey shrugged and turned it over, spinning it like a ball. When the familiar insignia stared back at him, he yelped and jumped backward overturning his chair. "No way!"  
  
Tristan gaped open-mouthed. "It can't be!"  
  
There, nestled within the black cloth was the Millennium Eye itself. Blood was crusted in the grooves of the familiar Eye of Horus, but there was no mistaking it. The thing gleamed with its own inner light. Bakura sobbed brokenly, soaking Tea's blouse with his tears. Tea shook her head slowly. "It . . . it can't . . . Bakura, how did you -"  
  
"I don't know! I didn't even know I had it! I . . . I think my yami . . . I think it . . . " Bakura collapsed into sobbing again. If his yami could take the Millennium Eye from Pegasus, surely he would try to steal it from Yugi by similar means. Already a plan was forming in his young innocent mind, a plan to do away with himself. Destroying the Millennium Ring would not rid him of his dark and violent half. The spirit was already nestled within his soul, waiting for an excuse to reach out and snatch what he wanted.  
  
"Wait, where's Yugi?" Joey looked around the room. "Yugi? YUG! Where did he go?" 


	7. Conversations with The Eye

Thanks for the comments everyone! I'm almost finished with the much more amusing sequel to this story, so don't get too depressed, Amber, by the sad note here. =)  
  
Alright, with that done, keep responding people! If you've ever written anything here, you know what I mean when I say the responses help keep me going. *g*  
  
* * *  
  
Part Seven  
He was breathing too hard, that was a given, but somehow it didn't really matter. Pegasus had been standing in the alley, but as the Eye continued to call and the pain pounded away, all thought of self melted. He scarcely noticed when he slid down the brick wall, or when he ended up crouched on the wet asphalt, his knees clutched to his chest as he stared vacantly into space. He saw nothing, the force of the mental communication enveloped him, leaving him weak. So he sat in the alleyway unmindful of the filth and the sludge. He concentrated on his breathing, willing with every ounce of his remaining power to send peace to the Eye, to reassure and comfort it. The thing was mindless, demanding, and without any reason. Pegasus was shaking violently as his heartbeat pounded away relentless as a subway train. The Eye spoke to him without words, told how it had been discovered, and how it desired a reunion. It sent its power out to him, and Pegasus sent some of his own in turn. They fed off each other, floating on a wave of nausea, lost somewhere between anguish and pleasure. :: . . . kill the grave robber . . . .::  
  
Pegasus clutched his head, hissing in pain as the searing pain seemed to caress the place where the Eye had once been. "No . . . there's been . . . enough of that."  
  
Again the Eye tried to merge, its consciousness pushing in vain against his own. It was a futile attempt, and the Eye relinquished when it felt its owner in pain. :: . . . come to me . . . ::  
  
Pegasus shook his head. His eye was alight with its own inner fire, gleaming like a madman's. "I need -"  
  
:: . . . i know . . . i have always known . . . come . . . ::  
  
"Soon . . ."  
  
The Eye held him, caressed him like a lost lover, and accepted his answer. It had always had faith in its master. Only one in every century was born to bear the Eye. The grave robber could not wield it, only the chosen could wield the item that he had been destined to wield. It felt the pain in its wielder, felt the loss and sadness, and was encouraging as ever. It would wait. Pegasus would come.  
  
As the presence of the Eye receded Pegasus slumped forward, his head on his knees, his face to the side. He stared into the alley as though he'd never seen one before. It would take a few moments to recover his sense of self. The Eye was insistent. It knew he could not refuse for much longer.  
  
It was a hand on his shoulder that startled him. "Pegasus."  
  
He turned, dimly beginning to realize exactly how he must appear. There was Yugi Moto, his eyes wide and innocent though his darker half lingered there behind the violet irises. He looked at the boy and wondered how one so young could bear it, the curse of a Millennium Item. It seemed strange how very wrongly fate could deal her cards. He sighed. "I was chosen, you know. It approved of me. Only I may wield it safely."  
  
Yugi's eyes darkened, but the darker one did not emerge. "You tried to kill us. You would have stolen my soul, sealed me and my friends into cards, held us all while you took over the world. It seems you didn't use the Millennium Eye very wisely."  
  
But Pegasus shook his head listlessly. His strength was slow in coming. "No, I tested you. You just happened to pass." The boy seemed unimpressed, so he changed the subject. Even half out of his mind, his curiosity could still get the better of him. "Tell me, Yugi, does your Millennium Item pain you as much as mine does me? Do you . . . " He paused, unsure of how to phrase it. The old look entered his eye again, a look of desperation. "Do you sometimes hunger for the sheer power you know lies just beyond your reach?" He moaned softly, his eye large and childlike for a moment. "I could have saved her! Had I only gone to Egypt sooner, I could have prevented everything from happening . . ."  
  
"That's no excuse, Pegasus."  
  
"Tell me though! Do you suffer and delight in the suffering but don't quite know why?!"  
  
Young Yugi took a step back as though the question had burned him. Perhaps it had. His lips moved just barely as he posed the question, "Yami, what does he mean?"  
  
"Oh just answer the damn question! Don't go running to him all the time. You depend entirely too much on others." Pegasus stared, his amber eye fierce and suddenly sharp. "Someday, you may not have anyone to turn to. What will you do then, little Yugi Moto, when you are at last alone?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean!"  
  
"Of course you don't! That's my point!" He was drawing strength from the act of conversation. He reached out and grabbed Yugi's hand, pulling him down. The boy gasped and the puzzle flashed in warning, but Pegasus meant no harm. He held Yugi's shoulders and said without a hint of mirth, "I'm not the enemy you believe me to be. The more you discover of yourself, the more you shall come to understand the true nature of the items. As of this moment, you barely understand yourself. The Eye . . ." His eye glazed, and for a fleeting moment he was the sorrowful young painter who had desperately journeyed to Egypt so many years ago, not the terrible soul- robber he had become. He was simply a lost man, who with tangled hair and smudged face knelt in a dirty alley with a boy who was just beginning to understand the concept of loneliness. "The Eye is immensely powerful and, as all power does, it tends to corrupt. Power seduces, Yugi, and we both know that your particular item holds more power and potential than the six others." He smiled sadly and caressed the boy's face with affection. "Use your power wisely, Yugi, otherwise you may regret it."  
  
Yugi had been afraid, and his yami had nearly demanded that he take over, that Yugi retreat to the soul chamber and allow his dark half to take control of the situation. But as Pegasus had spoken, Yugi began to understand. It was true that the power frightened him sometimes, though he didn't let on to his friends. When he'd completed the Millennium Puzzle, he'd never expected such a burden. Softly, Yugi moved the cascade of silver hair aside. Pegasus closed his remaining eye, sighing as Yugi lifted the patch and the wind kissed his wound. Yugi gasped at the sight of the scarred and empty socket, but then realized he'd expected such a thing. Tentatively he traced his fingers over the wound. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"All the time." 


	8. Irrelevant Resolutions

Thanks for all the comments everyone! Sakuya, I'm glad you liked the darker, more disturbed vein of the story. This is the last chapter of this part, but the sequel is coming up. It's a lot funnier, but the darker side is always prevalent. I'll begin posting it tomorrow, so do drop by and see what you think.  
  
And now, End New Decisions. It's been fun! ~Kabuki  
  
* * *  
  
Part Eight  
  
The table had been cleared when Yugi returned to the shop. Bakura was seated in a chair covered with a blanket and sipping some herbal tea while Tea hovered over him protectively. Joey and Tristan were engaged in a deep conversation with Grandpa, their voices low so as not to disturb poor Bakura. Everyone looked up when Yugi entered the room. Joey and Tristan raced to their friend. "Yug, where've you been? Where'd ya go?"  
  
The younger boy shrugged, "Out. I tried to find Pegasus."  
  
"And? Did ya find him?"  
  
Yugi eyed his friend for a long moment, then slowly shook his head. "No. He was gone."  
  
Joey stared at his friend, knowing he was lying, but said nothing. What could make Yugi lie about something like that? Had Pegasus done something to him, or had Yami Yugi taken care of the problem. He clenched his jaw, angry that his friend would hide something so important.  
  
Tristan nodded, accepting Yugi's story easily. "That's good. He's caused enough trouble. Poor Bakura over there just won't stop freaking out."  
  
Tea meanwhile had approached with caution, her eyes questioning. She glanced at Bakura quickly before presenting a black cloth made heavy by its contents. "Do you guys know what this means? We've got to take that Ring away from Bakura somehow!"  
  
"We tried that before, remember?" Tristan shook his head. "It didn't work then, I doubt it'll work now. There's got to be something we haven't thought of."  
  
"Well," Tea held the burden gingerly. "Does anyone know what we should do with . . . with this thing?"  
  
Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno. Maybe we should lock it up or throw it in the ocean or something." Tristan smacked him on the back of the head, causing Joey to yelp, "What? It's a good idea!"  
  
But Yugi had already relieved Tea of the parcel, his eyes hooded as he spoke. "I'll take it."  
  
Joey opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Something was very wrong. He just couldn't figure Yugi out, but then no one really ever understood Yugi's intentions. Their friend was a mystery in many ways, Joey and the others simply hadn't gotten around to confronting him about it. But Tea and Tristan simply nodded and smiled. "That's a good idea, Yugi!" Tea grinned. "I'm sure your Yami will know what to do with it."  
  
Bakura watched everything from his corner chair, sipping the tea and trying to keep the evil voice of his Yami at bay. His lips moved very slowly as he softly muttered, "You did it. How could you?"  
  
::Humph! I did it for both of us, you idiot! I took advantage of the situation and got what I wanted. Anyway, who gave you the right to give away something I rightly stole? You get it back, Bakura. If you don't bring me the Eye, I'll take over your body by force and get it myself.::  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
He could just feel the darker spirit smiling wickedly. ::Oh wouldn't I?::  
  
Bakura put his head in his hands and moaned, dropping the cup of tea in his haste. "Leave me alone!"  
  
::No. I like it here.::  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Yugi and his friends all turned to look at Bakura. Grandpa was shaking him, trying to rouse him from whatever hysteria he'd fallen into, but the boy remained unresponsive. His eyes were wide and frightened. Yugi looked at the parcel in his hand, the power of the Millennium Eye evident even without its master, and shuddered. For the first time, he wondered what good could come from items that caused so much pain. Was it pure luck that his Yami was kind and protective? Was everything simply up to luck? Had Bakura been born specifically for the torment of the Millennium Ring as Pegasus seemed to hint that he'd been for the Eye? It just seemed too cruel, that innocent and kind Bakura should suffer so.  
  
The Eye glinted in his hand, mesmerized by the power of the Millennium Puzzle. It wanted to attack blindly, but remained dormant, knowing that its wielder would soon come. Pegasus would have to come.  
  
Yugi stared at the Eye itself, a weighty golden orb in his palm. It seemed to emit its own ghastly light, pulsing like a heartbeat. Yugi clutched his Puzzle with his free hand, and closed his eyes.  
---- --- -- - End 


End file.
